Smallville Meets Some More Weirdoes
by AmberDraconian
Summary: after the war the Gundam pilots go to work for the Preventors. What happens when they find themselves trickling into Smallville for vacation? Warnings:Yaoi Pairings 1x2, 3x4, 5xzechs, Clark ooc, semi fluff, X over GW Smallville, Duo's potty mouth.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing…T-T there I said it! Are you happy!

Koji((my psycho muse)): yes, very

Duo:HI! o

Heero: sighs and clapps a hand over Duo's mouth and drags him away

Smallville Meets Some More Weirdoes 

Prologue!

Duo leaned his head on his arm as he stared out his window. Heero sat next to him, his eyes on the road, intent on staying silent for as long as possible, and getting to their "exchange home" ASAP

. So much for that. Duo flopped back into his seat with a sigh and whined, "Hee-chan! How much longer! All this country is so boooooring!"

"Duo, I told you 2 minutes ago, we'll be there soon and once we send word to Une we're officially on Vacation."

After the war Heero and Duo had joined the Preventers and became undercover agents under Lady Une's direct command. Their cover story for this particular vacation was 2 transfer students from near by Metropolis come to stay on a farm in Smallville.

The people they were staying with, the Kents, knew their real Identities but they owed Une a favor and were good with secrets.

Duo stretched and yawned. A seemingly careless gesture to cover up his subconscious role call of the knives he had stashed on his person. These boys were soldiers to the core even when they didn't look it.

Duo crossed his arms and was about to complain again when a sign came into view. It bore its message proudly in bright colors: Welcome to Smallville! Meteor capital of the world! Duo Grinned as he saw another sign swinging lightly in the breeze: Kent Farm. It was paper and obviously only a temporary way for the "exchange students" to find their temporary home."


	2. homophobia and pairing 2

Smallville Meets Some More Weirdoes

Ch.2

Clark pulled open the door and smiled. "Hi, welcome to Smallville." "HI!" and "Hn." Were the reactions he got. Inviting them in he grabbed 2 more bowls and set them on the table where two people, his mom and dad, sat eating breakfast.

"I'm Clark and these are my parents…" Heero cut Clark off, "Jonathan and Martha Kent, you," he pointed at Clark, "were adopted at a young age and can't remember your parents. The orphanage you lived in has no record of you prior to your adoption." Nervous looks passed around the table as Duo laughed at the Kent's reaction to their first Heero rant.

" Sorry about Hee-chan here, his people skills aren't all that good" said the Deathscythe pilot with a grin, "I'm Duo Maxwell and my anti-social, research obsessed buddy is Heero Yuy! Oh, I should probably get this over with ASAP. We're gay and yes we're together."

Clark and His parents just sat there stunned for a moment before Clark said, "Hey, you want to see our room before we head for school?" "Yes," answered Duo happily before grumbling about the ultimate evil that is school, something that sounded like arson involving a beam canon and hot-wiring a car ((A/N yes I do hate school **that much**)). Heero just nodded smirking at his braided lover's mutterings.

Heero shook his head trying not to laugh as Duo ran around Clark's room pointing to almost everything and saying he had it. Heero was sitting back on the pullout bed he and Duo would be using that night.

Clark almost face vaulted when Duo asked, "Sooooo, who's the girl across the street?" "Uh…why do you ask?" "Well your telescope is pointed at her house and you're a teenager…you are Sooooo crushing bad man."

Clark looked over nervously and blushed, "her name's Launa Lang, I've had a crush on her since I met her but she's already got a boyfriend, Whitney, and he's training to be a marine." Duo whistled, "must seem like a scary guy to you."

"I would think he would seem scary to you too, but he's not, he's pretty nice now days." Heero sat up, "So they didn't tell you?" "what didn't they tell us?" "Damn it Une!" raved Duo, "You liar!" "Une? You mean that Preventers lady?"

Heero answered while Duo kept shouting about Une. "Hai. She told us that your family knew who we were. I assume she didn't." "She said we should leave that for you to explain and that we shouldn't be shocked… she also said you weren't really exchange students but that's it"

Heero sighed, "We're Preventers. undercover agents, Duo specializes in explosives, stealth, knives, and impersonation. I'm specialized in firearms, strategy, group command and scare tactics."

"What Hee-chan likes to leave out is that we have never failed a mission and we were Gundam pilots" Clark starred in shock before answering slowly, "we should probably tell my parents…"

Heero nodded and got up. Clark started to lead the way back to the kitchen wondering what kind of arsonist skips after people and glancing over his shoulder at the oh so buoyant boy.

Clark stopped, his ears picking up his father's harsh whispers and his mothers gentler ones through the wall.

"Martha, I won't have those kind of people staying around Clark!"

"Jonathan, you don't even know them yet. You already did this with Lex, why can't you just get to know them before throwing them out?"

"I don't want to get to know them! They're dangerous people!"

"Jon-"

"No. I want them out of my house. Now."

Duo, who had long since picked up the sound of Mr. Kent's rapidly rising voice, walked around the corner and stood in the door way. His face was dead serious.

"Mr. Kent, is that the real reason you want us gone?" he asked venomously, "or is that just your excuse? We may be dangerous, I'm the last person to deny that but that's not why you want us thrown out."

Heero stepped up behind his lover. "Duo its alright, its not like this is the first time this has happened and it won't be the last."

"This is not alright!" shouted the braided pilot, "I'm so fuckin' tired of this!" Heero yanked his lover's braid lightly, silencing him, and turned to Mr. And Mrs. Kent. "We'll just go, Hope we haven't disturbed your oh so important sense of normalcy too much."

Guiding Duo out the door Heero got into the car and glanced at the luggage they hadn't even unloaded while Duo climbed in. They drove into town in silence.

/\\

Clark stared at his father, a disappointed expression on his face, and went back to his room to grab his backpack, he'd have to hurry to get to school on time. Maybe he'd see Heero and Duo there and be able apologize for his father.

/\\

Quatre watched the increasingly funny look on his lover's face as they followed Lex Luther to the rooms they would be staying in while attending Smallville High.


End file.
